


First AidXBlurr

by RaiFinnigan



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiFinnigan/pseuds/RaiFinnigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Meh, the title sucks, I know. I'll try to come up with a better one later. Anyway, this was actually a birthday gift for LoveDrift, who liked it so well I decided to post it up here as well. I hope you guys enjoy it!~</p>
    </blockquote>





	First AidXBlurr

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, the title sucks, I know. I'll try to come up with a better one later. Anyway, this was actually a birthday gift for LoveDrift, who liked it so well I decided to post it up here as well. I hope you guys enjoy it!~

The medibay was blissfully silent for once; no patients awake and complaining, no wrenches flying through the air, and no emergancy that needed to be taken care of. Needless to say, it was the perfect time to be working a shift.

First Aid hummed happily to himself as he zipped around the medibay, cleaning tools and going through a bit of inventory. The young CMO apprentice was happy, much happier than he could ever remember being. And he owed it all to a certian wonderful blue racer. Just thinking about his bonded mate caused Aid to squeal loudly. He paused for a second, hoping that no one had heard him. The red and white medic laughed softly to himself, shaking his helm. Primus what his lovely racer did to him.

Aid was so lost in his thoughts that not even the medibay doors opening caught his attention. The happy squeal and the arms that suddenly found home around his waist, however, were a completely different story. The red and white medic turned in the arms that were squeezing him affectionatly, to smile brightly up at his bondmate from behind his mask.

"Hello, Blurr." Aid mumbled softly, his visor glowing brightly.

"HiyaAid! Howareyoudoing? Ihopeyou'redoinggoodgoodgood! BecauseIloveyouandIwantyoutobehappy! You've beenreallybusylatelyandIreally,really,reallymissedyou! Idid,Idid,Idid!" The blue racer spoke rapdily, smothering First Aid in kisses and nuzzles.

The CMO apprentice giggled softly, happily returning the kisses and nuzzles. "I'm sorry, my little racer," He spoke softly, filling their bond with love and affection, "There's just been a lot of work to do around here lately. But my shift is over now and I'm all yours."

Blurr squealed happily, bouncing on his pedes upon hearing that. "OhreallyAid!?Yay!Imissedyousosososososososososomuch! CanwegograbadrinkatSwerve's!? Canwe,canwe,canwe!?"

"Of course, love. I think that's a wonderful idea." Aid smiled brightly and held out a servo to his bondmate.

The blue racer eagerly grabbed the offered servo and tugged the red and white medic out of the medibay. "And after the drinks we'll head back to our room and cuddle, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my little racer.~"


End file.
